Is This What Love Brings Us?
by thefuturebelongs2u
Summary: It started like any other romance. A boy and a girl. Two hearts mending into one. Two broken souls comming together. But the girl would never belong to the boy. AU Chuck//Blair


It started like any other romance. A boy and a girl. Two hearts mending into one. Two broken souls comming together. People noticed the fleeding glances past between the two of them. But they pretended not to see. To see that the girl didn't belong to the boy her heart ached for. She belonged to another. And she could never be the boys.

Blair Waldorf wasn't a lowly soul. Her parents were rich. She lived in the city. She belonged to her parents friends son. An arraged marriage. It made her cringe inside. Not that the man wasn't decent or nice looking. But because when she saw the other boy, she felt her heart flutter.

Charles Bass wasn't far too different from Blair. His parents were one of the richest in the city. Well his father and step mother. He had 2 step siblings but they didn't play a huge part in the story. Except the one time Charles Bass decided to go to a club with his stepsister. That changed it all.

...

He walked briskly eyes on the ground as they passed the line straight into the club. The music filled the place everything swinging into motion. His eyes wandered from place to place. Girl to girl. His parents hadn't arranged a marriage for him. The only catch he needed his bride for his 23 birthday which was 6 months away. He cast his eyes upon his step-sister as she scurried off. His gaze stayed on hers until he noticed her hugging a small brunette . His gaze drifted to her lingering on her. Charles Bass had never fallen in love until that night, and he hasn't fallen out of it since.

The greetings proper. The way they should be made. He kissed her hand she blushed and thanked him. There was something different about this girl though. When his gaze caught hers it was like nobody else was in the room. And they left it like that. Charles played it off knowing he would never see her again.

...

He found himself thinking of her. _Blair_. The perfectness of her skin. The way he skin felt against his lips. Her lips. The way her espresso  
curls fell past her shoulders. The way he wanted her. Though quite improper thoughts they consumed his mind filling them with images of the girl he had only met once. But once was all he needed to fall. And to fall hard.

Blair's quill tapped on the desk. She should be writing the invitations to her own wedding but her thoughts are consumed by this man she has only met once. Charles. She shakes her head trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. The way his hair falls on his head. His eyes that seem endless. The way he looked at her. She had never felt this way about anyone. She was engaged. Getting married in only 3 months. Yet she had fallen. She had fallen for a man she had only met once. So when her fiancé comes into her house. She smiles and kisses his cheek like the fiancé he once had would. The way she would before. She had forgotten how to play the loving fiancé for the man she could never love. For the man her heart would never love. The one that she would never love.

...

They met again. 2 weeks later. At a dinner her parents were hosting to announce their daughter's engagement. He attended with a blonde on his arm. He saw her and their eyes connected for a moment before she looked away. He shrugged the blonde off saying something about getting champange. He followed the girl as she walked out of the ball room and into a closed door. He followed her and shut the door quietly behind them.

Her gaze locked on his. This man she had only met once before she was already yearning for. They hadn't shared many words. But words weren't needed. Their gazes said it all. He took a step forward towards her and she felt the breathe hither in her throat. She took a small tentative step towards him also meeting in the middle. Her head tilted to the side as his hand ran down her cheek. A small breathe of air leaked from her lungs as she stared into his eyes once again. His gaze made every place it went suddenly flush and turn a light pink. _**'Stop staring at me'**_ she warned whispering softly as he just gazed at her.

_**'I would if I could**_' he admitted staring into her eyes once again. They were the warmest tone of brown he had seen. Brown met brown. She sighed.

_**'I don't know you**_.' She said her heart thumping. He placed his hand on the top of her chest smiling lightly as he felt her chest.

_**'Doesn't matter**_.' He said his gaze wondering across her face taking in every detail. She was perfect. His hand raised with her breaths. They stayed like that for a moment just taking each other.

_**'You don't know me'**_ she said quietly as he just smiled.

_**'Doesn't matter.'**_ He said still intrigued with this girl. She was all that was running through his thoughts

_**'I'm engaged to be married'**_ she said as his face got dangerously close to her. His tilted slightly to the side hers following in motion.

_**'Doesn't matter'**_ he whispered she could feel the heat of his breathe on her face. He moved his head forward so his lips met with hers.

She felt as if all the air had been drawn from her lungs. She found herself heaving to try to get air back into her lungs. Her bodice making it quite difficult. As his lips touched hers she felt her body start to respond. Her hands raised and rested on his chest as his own wrapped around her waist pulling her close to himself. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. Here she was kissing a man she hardly knew while her fiancé was awaiting her return outside.

_**'Charles**_.' She said as the kiss ended. All she wanted was for it to happen again. _**'I'm engaged**_.' She said feeling tears come to her eyes.

_**'Doesn't matter'**_ he answered looking at her. The feel of her lips against his consumed his thoughts. It didn't matter if she was engaged. She would be his.

_**'Can you speak anything else?**_' She said a tad annoyed and angry at the same time. 'I'm _**engaged. You can't kiss me**_.' She said advoiding his gaze.

_**'Yes I can'**_ He said as she pushes him off of her. He holds his grip against her waist. She's stuck he body tight against his own. She can feel him against her thigh. When that happens with Nathaniel she crinkles her nose in disgust. But now she feels it is making her want for him grow.

_**'Let me go**_.' She threatens quietly. She could cry rape and have her fiancé come and save her. Play the role of her knight in shinning armor. But she doesn't she allows herself to be held against this man.

_**'Why**_?' he questions one of his hand reaches up and pushes her espresso hair behind her ear. He wants to see all of her face.

_**'I don't know you!.**_' She exclaims. She manages to push him off. He knows she wants him. Her cheeks are flush and her glares contain the lust in them.

_**'You want me.**_' He said smirking lightly as she slams the door walking briskly out of the room. He just laughs and follows her out.

...

He stares in confusion as he sees Nathaniel. What was the boy doing here? Nathaniel was one of his closest friends and seeing him here lifts his spirits lightly.

Then they fall as fast as they went up. He watches Blair walk up to him and kiss his cheek her hand sliding into his. He swears his heart stops beating and his breathe stops being consumed. He sucks in a breathe and turns but is stopped as he hears Nathaniel call out for him. He turns back, plastering a smile on his face. He walks over towards them his eyes avoiding Blair's. 'Nathaniel' he greets shaking his friends hand.

_**'This is the girl I was telling you about.**_' Nathaniel smiles his arm wrapping around Blair's waist. He watches as Blair cringes slightly at the touch. As small as the victory is it makes him smile.

Blair doesn't expect that her fiancé is friends with the man she loves. She smiles as Nathaniel introduces her. She offers her hand for him. He delicately picks it up and kisses it lightly. _**'Pleasure**_.' She says softly with a smile up at Nathaniel. He looks down at her not like Charles at all. More like he would look at a livestock he was proud of. Not something he loved.

Charles smiles and releases her hand. He knows he can't be around for much longer time. _**'I am sorry Nathaniel. I must be going**_.' He apologies looking at his friend's slightly sad face. They say their goodbyes and he leaves the blonde he came with. He knows what will happen and doesn't want to see it. He catches her gaze once more and he promises that he'll be with her once again.

...

Charles walks silently up to his house. He invited the blonde back with him. What was her name? Mabel? No, no. May. Yes May. He looks at her his face solemn. His door is opened for him and he grabs her wrist pulling her inside. Not in a loving fashion at all. He walks he to his library. He releases his grip on her walking the desk. He opens the desk drawer pulling out a ring case. He's not going to let himself mope around a girl. She belongs to his dear friend. No he'll have someone else too. Alls fair in love and war.

He walks over to May whose hand is blocking her mouth. _**'Marriage**_.' He proposes but its not a question. It would be a honor to marry a Bass. The girl nods before she kisses him. There is nothing there. No sparks. Nothing. She'll have too work at it. He pushes her off and slips the ring on her finger. He takes a step back his gaze lingers down her body, like she is a piece of meat. He turns her looking over her back. She'll do. She's decent.

_**'Drop it'**_ he says pointing to her dress. He hears her start to argue but he angrily steps forward glaring her down. _**'You**_ _**don't want to displease your fiancé now do you?**_' he asks as she drops the dress. He licks his lips. _**'My**_ _**bedroom'**_ he orders not worrying about how they are supposed to wait for marriage. He'll marry her. He just needs a preview of what he's getting.

...

Blair returns the kiss lightly as Nathaniel's hands grope over his body. She cringes slightly. His kisses are so different than Charles. His are soft and tentative, full of love. She stops him as his fingers start to tug up on her dress. She pushes him off glaring at him. _**'We said we'd wait**_.' She reminded him smoothing down her hair.

_**'Blair**_.' He complained walking closer to her. He eyed her eagerly. _**'We are getting married**_.' He said hoping to change her mind.

_**'No. Nathaniel it's not proper**_.' She says before she turns around. She hears him sigh as she closes the door behind her. She leans up against the wall taking deep breathes. She knows that she wants this. Just not with him.

...

_**AN: So this is an AU story about Chuck and Blair in the late 1800's, early 1900's.**_

_**Review please lovelies.**_


End file.
